User blog:Rory Daybreak/Talking is Not the Answer Part: 2
Part 20 This part may be a bit short, that is nly because I want to devote a whole part to the next event, so thanks for understanding that xD besides most of these are convinent since i have a bad memory and are all reelativly short. Hope you guys enjoy this and also o.o I might start making a previously in Rory's Story or something like that incase people want to start reading from some point in, even though its better to read from teh beginning, anyway I talk too much, let's get into it :D Part 19 Leader vs. Loner Holly growled and Rory cringed, feeling slightly bad for having to fight, but then something clicked within his head, a spark of sorts and his eyes went narrow and his pupils practically engulfed themselves with the fire of his determined spirit to channel his anger and get rid of this burden of stress. Holly leapt at him trying to hook her claws into his shoulder, he jolted himself to his right and forward, which led him hook into her shoulder at the same time, as she went to bite him he knocked his head, mainly the top left part into her, right where her upper jaw and nose meet on the side. She hesitated and Rory didn’t take the pain he took when hitting her into account, he just kept going, he threw her down to his side and she went to slice his ankle. Rory lifted his leg just in time and kicked her in the paw. She steadied herself then leapt at him, knocking into his side, as he fell he tumbled onto his right and then skidded onto his feet, in doing so he made contact with Holly’s left foreleg and caused a cut. Cats were chanting multiple things it was a bit overwhelming and Rory was breathing heavily and angrily, but started smiling, he enjoyed the fact that he was going to be able to win, he saw his opportunity. “You got this Holly!” one shouted. “Kill him dead!” went another. “F*ck off Rory!” another hissed. “This is what you deserve! Take “Your” punishment!” they hollered. “Don’t touch her Rory!” another sounded. “He’s going to die!” one laughed. “Holly is the best, she won’t lose, he is nothing!” A loyal Skyfall Cat declared. “Filthy Mouse brain!” they snickered with cocky grins. “What a Loser!” They insulted. All of these comments, all of them being shouted, they didn’t matter to him, and the ones he’d get a brief moment of hearing only fueled him to prove himself. Holly growled and spoke out, “Pathetic, this is nothing.” Then she started creeping towards him. Rory side stepped and went into her, she got a claw to graze across his back almost at his waist, but he got better, he sunk three of his right claws into her side, and then left his weight to pull him down to the right, as he did this he sliced into her with his left claws, mainly two, and cut her some new wounds. He tumbled in the dirt, which didn’t hurt at all, he then was crouched and she cringed from the pain. He wasted no time and bolted in she swatted at him but he leapt forward and hit into her neck not with great force, but enough to throw her head down and make her get dizzy for a moment, he had hit the back of her neck, not the throat, because he didn’t want to hurt her too bad. She kicked his front right paw in the ankle, and caused two small cuts, one slightly deep. As she did this he bit into her back, to hold her in place, since he was on her left side and she was half on the ground and half not. He swept his claw to her back right leg, and she fell down then he stomped a paw onto her stomach and held her down with his fight paw on her throat. Rory was breathing heavily, angered by the insults, the ongoing, long term threats, and effects, and the ignorance he had dealt with. Rory’s eyes were focused, and very angry. He relaxed them slightly then spoke out as she tried to manage a hiss. “I’m sick of this, and you should be too, and I won, it’s over now, at least it should be, and I’m leaving you here to live, it’s not worth taking your life. You’re still a leader, and your clan needs you, maybe you should think these things through more, because they DO need you, and you’re lucky I’m this kind of guy, if it were someone else, I’m not too sure, I believe things would be different. Remember this, and appreciate that I’m letting you live. I’m not the bad guy. And if you really want to prove that you are a good leader, then start leading them correctly.” Rory angrily removed his paw from her throats as she closed her eyes after looking up at him. He wasn’t sure if she’d cry, and he wasn’t planning on finding out. He had caused quite a few cuts on her, none too deep, but they would sting. There was an uproar and Rory started walking away in a miserable way, even though feeling slightly relieved, but the clan was angry, and so were some others. The fight wasn’t over. They all started running towards him as he was beginning to walk from where Holly lay. Walking Away Cats were angry all over left and right, in front and behind him. One tried to throw him off of Holly, even though he had gotten off, so the cat just leapt over her body and stood over it staring at him. It seemed as if they all were giving him death stares. Multiple ones swatted at him as he was shouting, “leave me alone it’s over, go to your leader and help her, that is what she’d want, she knows she lost and that I was right” he got sliced up a bit, nothing too deep, because none got too close, even though fi they were to all jump on him they could have killed him. One however did bite his tail and tare some flesh from it in which he flicked it and started walking faster. Nightshade was in the back of the area where everything happened from Rory at this point moving forward to the exit which was to his left and further ahead, she was far to the right and a little behind him. She just seemed to stare at it all. Speechless, or very talkative, just out of hearing. So many cats said so many pointless things that Rory no longer remembers what they were all shouting. He then left the fenced in area, and made his way home. No one was with him, he was alone and the rest remained at the scene of the fight, with Holly Storm, Leader of Skyfall Clan. It took a while, but he eventually made it to a small set of fallen trees, he toppled over, feeling tired, his head hurt really bad and it was throbbing he was also feeling dehydrated. The stress really took a toll on him. He was not used to being so angry. He lay down there and licked his wounds. Not too many, not close to as many as Holly had, but he had some. He was surprised he won, but then realized, that he had much more a chance than he thought. Daybreak closed his eyes and smiled as he fell asleep, he felt relieved and tired, and happy that he hadn’t died, and that for the most part all of this Skyfall Clan drama was over. Sadly…. It wasn’t and would continue until the very end of his life. But he was never deliberately sought after, tracked down and attacked. So at least that was good. Where to From Here? Rory knew that he had a long ways to go. He was prepared for it more or less, figuring I’ll deal with it as I go. That was his attitude to about everything. He would speak with River every now and then, and strange things would happen on a daily basis involving all types of people. Rory tried to relax, only three days passed afterwards before more trouble popped up. In those three days however, he met up with a med cat in training who would teach him some nice stuff to know. And even though she practiced on him to help him with the small injuries he had, he didn’t mind. He also met up with Nightmare Storm and told her about the fight and she didn’t really know what to say about it except for, “Well, I guess it’s for the best, and at least you’re not hurt too bad.” (I believe she was in Equinox Clan, yeah she was xD) She would tell him from time to time how her clan was doing, nothing too special, not too much, but they’d share stories with other clan cats. They would mention two legs, and this organization Rory had never heard of before known as The Hidden Force. And at least one time he had heard something about Raymond Goodwin, and the NAU, New Age Union. They were still dealing with this Legend Moonstar character. Rory was eager in a way to meet them and see if he could help at all, he enjoyed helping people, but didn’t expect to really get involved too much, since he had never really seen any of them. Rory also met a few cats who talked about the two legs known as the Hunters and how they had killed two of their friends. Rory didn’t like these hunters, he got it, he really did, he understood that the clans were a bunch of chaos and all, but he figured, “As long as I’m around, and there are still some good people out there, we won’t let the clans become something completely horrible and out of control.” Rory traveled a bit too, but on this day, three days after the fight with Skyfall Clan’s leader, he came across a small village near a lake. It was not Lakeshore, a popular little town surrounding a lake, in which he spoke with Omen Claw, but some sort of village off the side of some roads in the middle of nowhere in the forest. He knew a place was close by, but couldn’t remember which. Rory then took a few steps forward deciding to eat, he had figured out a way to carry some food on his back with some leaves and cloths he had found, but after having a drink from the water, he stepped into something. Something that tightened around his ankle and wind chimes sounded on two sides of him. He was caught in a trap, a rope tightly looped around his foot, and then three two legs popper out from hiding, along with a wolf, they had weapons, and Rory looked up, at first angry, then feeling worried. He was in big trouble. Next up Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or part, or whatever. Well next part is pretty good too :I it’s interesting, and things just speed up even more from here, after this there will be two major events, and then another that has to do with Another Clan that caused me great troubles. I wonder if you guys can guess which one xD, anyway I am also going to meet Polar Clan around that time, so it’s a few chapters away oWo thanks for reading :D! Part 21 Category:Blog posts